


letters to the dead

by Hella_Queer



Series: Operation KALEIDOSCOPE [8]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gen, Gunslinger Girl!AU, I wrote this when I was feeling down sooooo, Sadness, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:41:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_Queer/pseuds/Hella_Queer
Summary: Before leaving Los Santos for good, the remainder of Ramsey's crew give him a proper goodbye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Prince Of Los Santos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9803501) by [Kahnah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah). 



> This was inspired by/goes along with Kahnah's "Prince of Los Santos", which was an angsty mess and a gift to me.

Dear Geoff, 

I will never forgive you for what you did to Ray. You loved him too much. So much that he gave up on self love and let you fill in the gaps. Now that you're gone, he's like a rowboat that's been hit by a cannonball. He's drowning without you. I don't know if we can bring him to the surface. 

It's your fault he's like this. You should've left him in the Project. You should've left all of us. You showed us happiness and love. And now that you're gone everything sweet tastes sour. All the colors are dull and reality is a cold and empty place. 

I hate that I can't say this to your face. 

I hate that you've left us. 

I hate that it's my fault. 

They told us there wasn't an afterlife. I never hoped for it to not be true. Not until now. 

Can you see us? I hope not. 

_Gavin._


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Geoff, 

Jack once told me that extreme stress and trauma hurts my brain. He says that trying to bring up the past will only hurt my future. I think he's just afraid that your death will be the only thing I keep with me. 

But it won't be. Our very first Christmas is still there. Some parts are fuzzy, but I remember the snow and the tree and waking up super early to unwrap presents. I remember how you protected us from Missus Reese. I remember that you always believed in us, even when we fucked up. 

You always brought me along when you went to the Project. I never asked why, and to this day I still don't understand. But even though I'm not your gunslinger, you still protected me. You cared about us. All of us. And I think that's what I'll remember when the years are behind me and I struggle to remember the day by day. 

Thank you. 

_Michael-_


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Geoff,

On the day we met, you tried to stab me with a broken coke bottle. In that moment I knew something special had sparked between us. 

What a stupid idea you had, becoming a kingpin. Dealing drugs and buying weapons. Stealing riches with said weapons and buying silence with said drugs. You were a fool, Ramsey. A goddamn idiot. But what does that say about me? 

Neither of us were in a good place when we started the crew. Just two men fighting a war they had decided to create for fun. We didn't think about the future. We didn't think about the consequences. We just did what we wanted. Took whatever we wanted because we were soon to be gods among men. And now you're a man among the gods. 

I hope the whiskey up there is good. You could never find a brand you liked down here. 

I'll pour one out for you. 

_Jack~_


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Geoff, 

The worst day of my old life is when you contacted me. “Just one job,” you said. “You'll be rich,” you said. 

To be honest I didn't really believe you. You were too ambitious for a man who drove a pickup truck. Yeah I know about that, saw the pictures and everything. 

Despite knowing better, I went on that job. And the next one. And the next. It took you two years to work up the courage to ask me to be a permanent fixture in your rag tag group. I still wasn't convinced you didn't have a side business doing porn. If you did, I pray to god I never see it. 

You've given me a lot since then. Too many chances to count. So many I don't deserve. I think you believed in me more than I did. 

It's hard now. It was hard in the beginning, but we were equally paired. Now there's five when there should be six, and no one knows how to deal with the odd man out. I should've taken better notes. I should've turned you down. 

I should've been there when you needed me. 

I never asked you for much. So I hope that now, you can forgive me. But I won't blame you if you don't. 

_Ryan_


	5. Chapter 5

~~Fuck you. I can't believe you left me I hate you I hate you I hate you~~. 

~~You were nothing but a fucking liar the entire time I've known you. You promised me forever and let your successors handle your debt~~

~~I loved you more than my own life but you clearly don't feel the same since you gave up so fast. You died on top of me. You crushed my soul and now there's an impression of you that won't go away~~

~~I tried to hold you in my lungs but you escaped. I tried to follow you but they wouldn't let me~~

~~I killed the bastards. Every last one of them. But you won't see them. You better fucking not. I sent them all to Hell so if you see them that means YOU’RE in hell and you better fucking not be down there~~

~~I think Jack hates me for putting Michael in danger. I think I hate me too~~

~~I said some really mean things to Gavin. I don't know if I meant them~~

~~I don't know who I am without you. You always made me feel like I belonged. You told me I was yours even when we didn't know. But were you mine? Are you still mine? Who do I have now that you're gone? Who belongs to me?~~

 

Dear Geoff, 

I never told you about the watch I sold to buy you that stupid mug. But somehow I think you knew. So I hope you know all the words I could never say. All the words that I can't say now. You were always pretty good st that, I think. 

**Rayray**


	6. Chapter 6

As crazy as it sounds, Jack still knew someone who owed him a favor. 

They took a boat out as far as they could, saying nothing as the sound of the engine roared in their ears. Gavin and Michael sat on either side of Ray, each holding a metal box. They were leaving Los Santos tonight, leaving behind the taste of ash and the smell of fear. They had to be at least a little dramatic. 

Geoff would've wanted it that way. 

“Who wants to go first?” Jack asked once the boat had stopped. All eyes turned to Ray, who shrank in his seat and clutched his box to his chest. 

“I will.” Michael got to his feet and walked to the side of the boat, tall and strong. His box was very tall and wide, big enough to contain a large teddy bear that had been squashed inside. He didn't remember Mogar, but he knew it symbolized a time Before. A better time. 

“Keep Geoff company, okay?” He murmured. “Give him lots of hugs.” 

Ryan put a comforting hand on Jack’s shoulder as they watched their oldest drop his childhood into the sea. Michael stood there for a moment, his back to the crew, before reclaiming his seat by Ray. 

Gavin went over next, his face expressionless. No one had stopped him when the boy tossed his lamp into the box, along with every planet. But no one had missed the the look of pain on Ryan’s face as he did it. That lamp meant so much to Gavin, because unlike Michael, he remembered everything about it. Their first Christmas, all of his nightmares, the evolution of Ryan’s love for him. Gavin didn't offer any words to the sea. Instead, he sang. 

_”You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death. With shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist.”_

There was a ring of finality in his words as Gavin sang his lullaby. Like this was the last time any of them would hear it. As the final notes got swallowed up by the waves, so did his box. He stayed there longer than Michael, eyes wide open as his lips moved silently. Eventually, Ryan had to guide him back to his seat. 

Then there was one. 

Ray could barely muster up the strength to stand, let alone give any sentimental words. So he ran to the side and clumsily flung his box, watching as his very first pink rifle sank to the depths of the ocean. He sat down hard on the floor and covered his face with his hands, gritting his teeth and clenching his eyes shut. He wanted so badly to dive after it. 

“Almost done,” he heard Jack murmur behind him. Ray took a few gasping breaths, then grabbed the hands offered to him that pulled him to his feet. 

Ryan had already set the little paper boats free. They were made of different colored cardstock, each holding a letter that made up the sale. They bobbed and moved with the waves, bumping into each other while managing to stay above the surface. 

“Who wants to go first?” Ryan asked, holding out a golden flare gun. 

“Jack should go first,” Ray said into Michael’s shoulder. “He knew Geoff the longest.” 

One by one they go up in flames: yellow, blue, green, red, and pink. What remains of Ramsey’s crew watch their words go up in smoke, floating high into the air until it's no longer visible. 

Maybe this was all for nothing. Maybe they were being childish, writing letters to a man that couldn't read them, sending their prized possessions to the ocean floor.

But Geoff would've loved it. He would've sang old pirate songs and dressed up for the occasion, poured a bottle of liquor out along with his very first pistol. He would've done it up big. 

“To Geoff!” Ray cried, tears streaming down his face as he fired off the flares into the night sky. 

“Let him find our words in the afterlife!”

“May these flares light his way in the darkness!”

“Let his memory live on through us all!”

“Never will he be forgotten!”

“To Geoff!!!”

May he rest in peace until they followed him home.


End file.
